Cemburu
by Kim Keyna
Summary: Mempunyai kekasih seorang Superstar membuat Park Hye Young harus kerapkali menahan rasa cemburunya/Apalagi saat melihat beberapa gadis di sebelahnya yang menatap penuh hasrat ke arah Leeteuk/Kau boleh tersenyum pada gadis-gadis itu Oppa, tapi hatimu hanya untukku/Akan aku pastikan, Chagi. Suatu saat nanti yang melihat seluruh tubuhku hanya kamu/ Oneshot/Leeteuk Suju-Park Hye Young


"**Cemburu"**

**Super Junior disclaimer SM Management**

**Dan Park Hye Young disclaimer Orang tuanya**

**Saya hanya pinjem karakter saja, dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun**

**Pairing : Leeteuk – Park Hye Young**

**Warning : Alternative Universe**

**Tapi saya mencoba untuk tidak Out of Character.**

**Genre : Romance**

"Meskipun kau tersenyum ramah pada mereka, aku yakin hatimu cukup satu untukku"

**~At Seoul Hall Expo**

Hingar bingar musik mengalun kencang memenuhi gedung Seoul Hall Expo malam minggu ini. Beberapa pengunjung berteriak heboh saat beberapa personel Super Junior tengah beraksi menunjukkan kebolehan mereka dalam menari dan menyanyi.

Histeris mereka bertambah saat sang _leader_, Leeteuk memamerkan senyum manisnya di sela-sela tarian _sexy_nya. Hampir semua pengunjung konser ini seakan dibuat meleleh melihat aksi keren sang_ leader_, tanpa seorang pun yang satu bahwa di sisi kanan depan panggung tepatnya bangku kedua di baris kelima ada seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam sepunggung, tergerai bebas dengan sebuah pita putih menyangga poni rambutnya, dibalut gaun _cream_ tanpa lengan dan sepatu _flat _putih itu tengah memandang datar ke arah panggung.

'Tidak' dia tidak memandang seluruh bagian panggung, tidak juga menatap kedua belas personel Super Junior yang tengah menari dengan keringat hampir memenuhi wajah mereka, gadis itu hanya memandang sosok yang namanya tengah diteriakan histeris para gadis di sampingnya.

"Leeteuk Oppaaa!"

"Oh God! Kau _sexy_ sekali, Teukppa!"

"Leeteuk Oppaaa! Saranghaeyo!

Teriakan-teriakan nama sang _leader_ terus diserukan berulang-ulang, gadis itu hanya tersenyum memandang gadis-gadis di sampingnya yang menatap penuh hasrat pada sosok pria yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus matanya. Gadis itu Park Hye Young, tunangan sang_ leader_ tanpa seorang pun yang tahu. Yah.. hubungan mereka terpaksa disembunyikan dari media mengingat betapa ganasnya _fansgirl_ Super Junior apalagi sang _leader. _'Tidak'sebenarnya hubungan mereka tidak sepenuhnya disembunyikan karena Leeteuk kerapkali mengaku kalau dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Namun dia enggan menyebutkan nama Park Hye Young pada media. Dia terlalu takut gadisnya menjadi santapan manis para _fansgirl_nya. Dan untungnya Park Hye Young bukanlah gadis tukang pamer yang haus popularitas. Ia hanya seorang aktris berbakat yang selalu mendapat pujian dari fansnya karena aksinya dalam kamera begitu memukau.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum memandang kekasihnya dan beberapa member lain yang tengah memberi sapuan tangan hangat pada penggemarnya yang mengulurkan tangan berharap dapat menyentuh tangan sang bias. Ia kemudian mengambil tas kecilnya lalu beranjak dari kursi, pergi meninggalkan konser kekasihnya yang baru setengah jalan.

Leeteuk sedikit terkejut saat melihat kekasihnya beranjak dari kursinya, namun hatinya lega saat melihat senyum manis terpatri di bibir ranumnya. Ia membalas senyum kekasihnya lalu kembali fokus pada tarian dan lirik lagunya.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~Dorm Super Junior**

"Eonni Hye Young, nanti bantu aku memasak lagi yah," pinta Ryeowook saat melihat Hye Young tengah duduk bersandar di sofa. Ryeowook menghampiri Hye Young kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Terlihat di sisi kanan dirinya, member lain kecuali Leeteuk tengah asik melihat televisi. Sedangkan Leeteuk malah berkutat dengan laptopnya sambil sesekali menyeruput secangkir _coffee_ di tangan Hye Young.

Yah… tidak perlu heran, Hye Young selalu mengunjungi Dorm Super Junior hanya untuk memastikan kekasihnya makan dengan teratur. Dan kedatangan Hye Young selalu disambut hangat oleh member Super Junior apalagi Kim Ryeowook. Yah.. Ryeowook sangat senang karena dengan adanya Hye Young ia semakin cepat dalam menyelesaikan acara masak-memasak sarapan pagi bagi member Super Junior dan dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya aku ini tukang masak kalian eh." Hye Young pura-pura menatap Ryeowook kesal.

"Aku hanya akan memasak untuk kekasihku," lanjut Hye Young mengerling nakal ke arah Leeteuk. Mendengar hal itu hampir seluruh member Super Junior yang tadinya asik menatap televisi kini menatap terkejut ke arah Hye Young dan Leeteuk bergantian. Tatapan mereka kemudian berakhir pada sang Eternal Maknae, Kim Ryeowook.

Merasa ditatap oleh para member dengan tatapan kelaparan, Kim Ryeowook akhirnya mengeluarkan tatapan memohon ke arah Hye Young.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kalian mau makan apa hari ini?" ujar Hye Young sambil tertawa kecil karena berhasil menggoda member Super Junior di pagi ini.

"Ahh…. Eonni Hye Young! Aku kira kau benar-benar tidak akan memasakkan kami makanan lagi hari ini. Jujur saja aku bosan makan makanan hasil tangan Ryeowook," ujar Sungmin sambil menatap Hye Young, dan menjulurkan lidahnya saat matanya bertubrukan dengan tatapan tak suka dari Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Hey, dasar kau, Sungmin hyung. Awas saja, aku tidak akan memasak lagi untukmu!' ancaman Ryeowook langsung disambut teriakan tragis dari member Super Junior lain. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka menghadiahi Sungmin dengan pukulan kecil di punggungnya. Sungmin hanya menjerit kecil, sambil berteriak 'Aku hanya bercanda, hyung'.

Siapa pun tahu kalau di sini yang kemampuan masaknya diatas rata-rata para lelaki Super Junior adalah Kim Ryeowook. Dan… membuat Kim Ryeoowok _bad mood_ dan mogok masak adalah ancaman besar bagi kemakmuran perut member Super Junior yang seperti karet.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian jangan ribut. Chagiya, masakkan kami sarapan yang lezat yah bersama Wookie," ujar Leeteuk mengecup singkap pipi kanan Hye Young dan berusaha menengahi acara perang tatapan maut para member yang kelaparan.

"Ne, Oppa. Ayo Wookie kita memasak sekarang!" ajak Hye Young sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ryeowook. Mereka pun langsung menuju dapur.

"Ne, Eonni."

~~~~0000~~~~~

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Hye Young!" ujar Leeteuk tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Hye Young yang tengah menatap hamparan rumpun bunga di bawah tempatnya berdiri. Yah.. kebiasaan Hyu Young kalau dia sedang berkunjung ke Dorm Super Junior, pasti selepas ia membuat masakan untuk para member dia memilih untuk bersandar di pagar teras lantai dua yang terletak tepat di samping kamar Leeteuk.

"Nado, Oppa….!" Sahut Hye Young sambil tersenyum geli saat ia mendapati rambut Leeteuk mengelitiki lehernya.

"Sejujurkan aku ingin menanyakan hal ini dari dulu –" Leeteuk sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Menanyakan apa, Oppa?" tanya Hye Young sambil menengok ke belakang menatap wajah tampan Leeteuk. Leeteuk memutar tubuh Hye Young agar berhadapan dengannya. Mengelus pipi Hye Young lalu tersenyum.

"Apakah kau pernah cemburu padaku, chagi?" Mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk, Hye Young sedikit terkejut. 'Cemburu'. Tentu saja ia cemburu, siapapun pasti akan emosi saat kekasihnya tersenyum manis hampir ke setiap gadis yang mengelu-elukan namanya. Apalagi gadi-gadis itu menatap kekasihnya penuh hasrat saat kekasihnya dengan segaja menunjukkan badan toplessnya. Ya Tuhan..! Normalnya para gadis remaja pasti akan mencolok mata gadis yang seenak jidat menatap penuh hasrat pada kekasihnya. Tapi…. Yah.. dia bukan remaja labil kan. Dia sudah dewasa, apalagi hubungannya dengan Leeteuk sudah hampir berjalan tiga tahun. Menarik nafas sebentar kemudian Hye Young menatap Leeteuk.

"Cemburu! Tentu saja aku cemburu, Oppa! Tapi… aku tahu kau melakukan berbagai macam aksi panggung hanya untuk bersikap professional kan. Oppa di panggung itu milik semua ELF. Tapi kalau diluar panggung, Oppa milikku seorang," ujar Hye Young sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Leeteuk menahan wajah Hye Young agar tak bepaling darinya.

"Aku suka melihat wajahmu bersemu, Chagi. Jangan berusaha menyembunyikannya dariku!" ujar Leeteuk sambil terus memandangi Hye Young tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Hal itu tentu saja membuat muka Hye Young semakin meram padam.

"Oppa! Kau menatapku seperti orang lapar," ujar Hye Young, Leeteuk hanya menyeringai geli.

"Aku memang lapar," sahut Leeteuk. Jawaban Leeteuk membuat Hye Young terheran-heran. Pasalnya tadi ia, Leeteuk dan member lain kan sarapan bersama.

"Bukankah, Oppa tadi sudah sarapan?" tanya Hye Young lagi.

"Aku lapar ingin memakanmu, Chagi." Seringgaian Leeteuk semakin melebar saat melihat Hye Young semakin malu.

"Oppa yadong!" Hye Young memukul dada Leeteuk pelan.

"Hey, otakku tidak se-yadong Eunhyuk asal kau tahu!" Leeteuk membela diri.

"Aku cinta Oppa! Neomu neomu saranghaeyo Oppa! Sejujurnya aku ingin memukul oppa saat melihat oppa dengan pedenya memperlihatkan perut _six pack_-mu pada gadis-gadis di sebelahku yang memandang penuh hasrat kepadamu! Aku juga ingin menyumpal mulut gadis di sebelahku yang meneriakkan namamu dengan gaya sok _sexy_.Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Oppa" Hye Young memeluk Leeteuk. Dan dengan lembut Leeteuk membalas pelukan Hye Young.

"Hey,,, meskipun aku tersenyum pada mereka, hatiku cukup satu untukmu, Chagi. Dan aku pastikan hanya kamu yang akan melihat seluruh tubuhku nanti," sahut Leeteuk sambil mengecup singkat kening Hye Young. Pelukan mereka semakin erat hingga tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kemesraan mereka.

"Ehem ehem…" suara deheman seseorang membuat Leeteuk mau tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Memandang tak suka pada orang yang telah berani menganggu momen romansa mereka yang jujur saja jarang terjadi. Leeteuk menemukan wajah Yesung tengah tersenyum menggoda ke arah Leeteuk.

"Mian, telah mengganggu acara kalian. Tapi, Hyung ingat hari ini kita ada jadwal latihan," ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum lagi. Leeteuk memandang ke arah Hye Young. Hye Young hanya mengangguk.

"Ne, Oppa, Yesung , aku pamit dulu. Hari ini juga aku ada syuting," ujar Hye Young sambil tersenyum lalu dengan singkat ia mengecup bibir Leeteuk dan langsung berlari menuruni tangga. Merasakan sensasi singkat di bibirnya, Leeteuk membatu sebentar lalu tersenyum. 'Ini adalah kali pertama Hye Young menciumnya di bibir'. Muka Leeteuk langsung memerah. Melihat hal itu Yesung hanya melongo tak percaya dan tertawa. Yesung dengan segera menuruti tangga sambil berteriak.

"Hyung… Leeteuk oppa baru saja berciuman!"

Teriakan Yesung langsung membuat member Super Junior yang mendengarnya ikut menggoda Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum pamer.

"Kalian ingin tahu rasanya?" tanya Leeteuk disambut anggukan para member lain yang terlihat antusias.

"Makanya kalian punya pacar!" jawaban telak Leeteuk membuat member lain hanya saling bertatapan. Yah….. mereka masih jomblo.

~~~~Selesai~~~~

Author's Note

Annyeonghaseyo….

Kim Keyna kembali hadir dengan fic sederhana….

Kalian mungkin tidak terlalu familiar denganku.

Karena jujur saja baru kali ini aku terjun ke Screenplays dengan menggunakan karakter Super Junior dan Park Hye Young.

Biasanya saya hanya berkeliaran dan melahirkan fic di fandom Naruto.

Tapi berhubung tadi pagi mendapat request dari Vpiitt….

Makanya aku langsung ngetik fic ini.

Mian kalau ceritanya tidak terlalu menarik.

Jujur saja ini fic nemu ide hari ini dan ngetik hari ini…

Happy Reading….

~Review~


End file.
